Too Much For Us
by No one specific
Summary: Darcy watches Tecna suffer. Tecna gets strange help in Omega.


**Too Much For Us  
****By No one specific**

_Every second, I can't help but wonder if it was too much._

_I looked in through the image, the cruel smile on my face. No one knew what was going on under my fake face as I watched in horror at what we'd caused._

* * *

Tecna was lying on the ground, unconscious. Someone came over to her.

"She's still alive!"

Tecna was rolled over by a figure. He kicked her in the rib.

"What have you found? Dinner?" a girl asked.

"No. She's not for eating."

"Honestly, Dar," the girl said, "We are going to starve!"

"We have enough feed without eating her." Slowly, Dar lifted Tecna's body off the ground.

"Whatever. Come on. We have got to get moving. Solis's group will be here shortly," the girl said.

"Yes."

Dar walked away carrying Tecna.

* * *

_I watched him-Dar, he'd called himself- carry Tecna back. I knew what it was to be in need of someone. Tecna was lucky that she was unconscious. She was spared the agony of being alone. Dar and the girl would help her._

_"What are you doing, Darcy?" Stormy asked._

_"Watching Tecna," I replied with a sneer._

_"Whatever."_

_I returned my gaze to Tecna's challenges._

* * *

Tecna opened her eyes to a group of people. There were about twenty of them. They all looked different; however, they all wore similar clothing. Anything they wore was an orange-red with yellow. They were glowing a soft yellow, which seemed to be keeping them warm, as nothing they wore was.

Tecna noticed she wore a similar outfit, much like her regular clothing.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're the Evince," a woman said.

"Evince..." Tecna murmured.

"Here," a young boy said, "Drink this."

Tecna took the cup and drank the warm drink.

"How'd you guys end up in Omega?" Tecna asked.

They looked at each other.

"Some of us are criminals. Others are children or descendants of criminals, like me," the woman said, "I'm Marlene, by the way."

"I'm Tecna."

"This is my daughter, Diatribe, and that's, Dar. He found you," Marlene said.

"Thank you, Dar," Tecna said.

"Hm."

"How are you alive here?" Tecna asked.

Dar and Diatribe looked at each other.

* * *

_I knew what they'd say. I never knew them before, but I knew who they were. I knew exactly who they were._

_I could see the hate and resentment in Dar's face._

_Diatribe had a calmness that masked her cruelness. _

_Omega trapped pain. People like Diatribe would have been the most amazing people in this world, but they were trapped in a world full of pain and hate, simply because they were born into it. I understood that._

_I looked at Dar and Marlene and Diatribe. I knew it wasn't fair. That was how the world would be for everyone when Icy, Stormy, Baltor, and I took over._

* * *

Dar looked down at his hands.

"Where I was born, in the realm of Linphea. Even though magic is very common, I was born with high concentrations of Dark Magic. They considered me too dangerous. When I was thirteen they cast me here, saying I was a threat to society. I hate. That's how I survive here."

Tecna eyed Dar. That couldn't be true. Flora was from Linphea. They didn't seem the types of people to throw someone out simply because of their magic.

"That's not fair," Tecna said at last, "I have a friend from Linphea. She could talk to people, and bring this issue up."

Dar looked at Tecna. "Tec-is it all right if I call you that? - It's too late. Look at me."

Tecna looked at Dar's face. His entire body must have had to adapt to this world in order to survive. His mind set was different than most people. It had to be in order to live with the trauma of being exiled to a world like this.

"Tecna," Dar said, "Don't feel sorry for me."

Tecna hadn't realized that she pitied him.

"I'm sorry," Tecna said after awhile.

"No. But bring it up to your friend," Dar said, "It would mean a lot to me."

Tecna smiled at Dar.

* * *

_There was no way that Tecna would feel sorry for me. But somehow, knowing that Tecna felt sorry for someone who was like me-I had only been cast out, not to Omega- helped. She'd never pity someone like me._

* * *

Later, a group of them fell asleep. Others were keeping watch. Tecna offered to keep watch, but they told her no.

Tecna lay down on the ground. Even though she was warmed, her body ached and felt stiff. She was so scared to sleep. She was so scared that she'd freeze to death.

Marlene assured her it was safe to sleep.

Eventually Tecna fell into a sleep of nightmares about going into the portal. It was that falling that terrified her.

* * *

_I watched her. I could understand how she felt. It was just too much what we'd done to her. Even for us, this was too far. We'd gone too far._

* * *

Tecna traveled with them for another day. She learned that Diatribe was an evil person. She was cruel. But Tecna knew why. They were all evil. Simply being forced to live like this had brought them down to the lowest status.

"Tecna," Diatribe said.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

_"You've been watching that fairy for way too long, Darcy," Stormy said._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah."_

* * *

"What?"

"Do you think anyone's going to get you out of here? We all thought that," Diatribe said.

"Yes," Tecna said, "I do think that."

* * *

_Of course you think that, Tecna. I thought someone would come help me, too, when the village I lived in cast me out._

_"I don't see the problem with watching her."_

_"It's getting obsessive."_

* * *

"I know someone will for you," Diatribe said.

"Why? No one came for you," Tecna said.

"I can tell."

* * *

_"Oh."_

_"Come on, Darcy," Stormy said._

_I waved my hand softly over the image._

* * *

"How can you tell?" Tecna asked.

"I know-"

Suddenly, Diatribe began to fade. In a moment, all of the Evince vanished, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

_Even for us witches, what we did to Tecna was too much._

* * *

**Yay! Another fanfic. I like this one a lot. I'm not sure how much sense it makes. Interperit as you will.**

**I want to here opinions!**

**Love,**

**No one specific**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


End file.
